Flamebrain and Icebastard
by CytheriaXylia
Summary: I know, this fanfic has such an original title ;]. Team Natsu stays at a hotel for the night. Gray and Natsu have it out for each other, and Natsu is willing to do anything to get his futon back. Horrible summary. Yaoi. Gratsu. I'm taking plot suggestions! Also in need of a cover image.


**Warning: This is a Yaoi story. That means guyxguy. If you don't like the idea of a homosexual relationship, well, who cares?;]**

**Pairing: Gray x Natsu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail or its characters, I just enjoy making them gay for each other ;]. All rights to FairyTail go to Hiro Mashima and his lovely mind.**

**Rating: T for now. Might change as the story progresses, it all depends on the plot suggestions I get from you lovely people in the reviews.**

**Now that all that boring stuff is out of the way, it's story time boys n' girls!**

* * *

Natsu hummed his contentment as he crawled into his futon. Team Natsu had just completed a rather boring mission, and were now settling down in a hotel for the night. Natsu had just wanted to rush home, he really didn't see the point of wasting money on a hotel when they could have made it back home in two hours or less, but Lucy insisted that it was a great idea, and all she needed to do to persuade Natsu into staying was mention the train ride back to Magnolia and he was all for the idea.

With the room to himself, Natsu was able to drift into a light sleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Gray was pretty adamant on getting his own room because he 'can't stand sharing a room with a snoring flamebrain'. Natsu wasn't complaining, he had just as many qualms about sharing a room with that icy bastard; He smelled, he moved around too much in his sleep, and the most obvious one on the list: The bastard liked the room fucking _freezing_.

Drifting from a light sleep into a deeper more comfortable sleep, Natsu felt a sharp kick to his abdomen. Jumping up he prepared himself to kill the intruder who was stupid enough to interupt his sleep, but one quick sniff of the air and he knew who said intruder was.

Fucking stinky ice princess.

"What the hell asshole!?" Natsu snarled into the dark.

There was a sigh, and he felt weight press down on the right side of his futon.

"Move over."

Grays voice was gruff, and he was clearly just as annoyed with the whole situation as Natsu was.

"Huh? Oi, I'm in no mood to fight right now, ice princess. Now go back to your own room." Natsu tried pushing him off the Futon with his foot. This was _his_ fucking futon. He wasn't sharing.

"Then don't fight, I couldn't afford one. Move over." Gray gave Natsu another sharp kick to the side.

"Wow Gray, you really are a moron. I'm really not all that shocked, but I at least thought you had something left up there in that thing you call a brain. I guess you finally froze all your braincells, huh?" Natsu snickered as he rubbed his side. "And I really will burn you to a crisp if you kick me again, bastard."

The small amount of patience Gray had stored up to deal with this idiot was wearing thin.

"Look, flame brain. I'm tired. You said yourself that you don't want to fight, so move over. It's either that, or I throw you outside."

Natsu flipped back around to face Gray, giving him his most convincing death glare.

"Why don't you sleep on the floor? You're the dumbass who didn't even check if he could afford a room. Plus, there's not enough space for two people."

Gray's eye twitched. His patience was gone. This flamebrain was going down. In one swift movement Gray lifted up one side of the futon, causing Natsu to roll off onto the floor with a thud. Placing it back on the ground, Grays body took purchase of the fluffy material before Natsu's brain could even comprehend what just happened. By the time he regained his bearings Gray was already feigning sleep on his futon, fake snoring while taking up as much room as possible.

Natsu growled

"Oi, bastard. I know you don't snore."

No response. Just more fake snoring.

Natsu rolled his eyes and attempted to push the ice block off the futon, but Gray wouldn't budge.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to sleep on top of you."

He exaggerated the amusement in his voice. He was pissed off, but he wasn't going to let the stupid ice bastard have the satisfaction of knowing how angry he really was.

Yawning, he threw his body on top of Gray. Purposely putting all of his weight into it, his elbow made contact with Grays stomach. The fake snoring stopped for a brief moment and there was a barely noticeable 'omph' sound as Gray got the wind knocked out of him, and then there was nothing. The ice bastard was just as unresponsive as before and he even continued his fake snoring.

Natsu laid on top of Gray's bony form. This bastard really needed to eat more.

"You're _so_ comfy Gray. This is even better than the futon."

This was _not_ comfy.

Gray _still_ wasn't moving,

And goddammit this bastard _hurt_. His plan to annoy Gray so much that he'd give up and move clearly wasn't working, so he moved onto a different method.

"Oi, I'll tickle you." Natsu warned.

God, he really didn't want to tickle Gray. That was creepy. He was hoping the threat alone would have been enough to move the bastard, but there was no response. Damn it all. Natsu took on his best tickling stance. This was definitely going to get the asshole to move. He was a pro tickler after all. His hands reached each side of Grays stomach as his fingers started frantically moving every which way. He did this for a couple moments waiting for a reaction, waiting for the idiot to freak out and move, but there was nothing. Nada. _Zilch_.

Of course there was no reaction. Who was Natsu kidding? Last time he checked tickling wasn't a sport, and if Natsu was a 'pro tickler' than Erza was a lovesick schoolgirl.

The thought made him shiver. Here he was tickling Gray while thinking about Erza prancing around with hearts in her eyes. Yeah, he was definitely over tired. He needed this bastard to move before he started thinking about stranger things.

His drowsy brain started swirling with possible ways to get Gray to move. The deeper he delved, the weirder things got. Finally, he thought of something that just might work. No, it would _definitely _work.

"Ice princess. Listen carefully. Move over, or I'll kiss you."

Still no reply.

Okay, his brain _clearly_ wasn't working properly, but dammit this would work. It better work. Because if it didn't, Natsu was going to seriously consider jumping off the tallest building in Fiore, because him kissing Gray was on his list of things he would never do unless he absolutely needed to. He needed to, right?

His conscience replied with a 'yes', because if he didn't sleep on this futon tonight, he was going to die. Okay probably not, but that's what his conscience was telling him, and Lucy had told him to always listen to his conscience because his brain was stupid.

He was going to do it, and the bastard was going to move. He _had_ to. Natsu gulped as he leaned in. His face was getting closer to its destination and his brain was screaming at him to stop this madness and fuck it all. He flipped his brain the bird and went for it.

His lips met with Gray's and Natsu felt satisfied when the bastards eyes nearly bulged out of that stupid head of his. He won. He would get his futon and his precious sleep.

Gray screached like a girl. His head cracked against Natsu's nose as he shot up out of the futon and all the way across the room.

"What the hell flamebrain!?"

Gray sputtered as he repeatedly wiped his mouth, trying to rid it of any Natsu germs.

Natsu just sat there holding his nose, muffled laughter escaping his cupped hands.

"You moved."

Gray glared across the room at the giggling idiot.

"Of course I fucking moved, you sick sonovabitch!"

Natsu shrugged.

"Goodnight ice princess. Hope you enjoy sleeping on the floor."

And with that, Natsu was comfy again. After a few moments, the room filled with the sound of _real_ snoring.

If anyone would have walked into the room that night, they would've been met with obnoxiously loud snoring, an overly content Natsu, and a frightened Gray huddled in the corner looking like he had just witnessed an army of angry Erzas'.

* * *

The next morning Natsu woke up to the wonderful sound of birds chirping, and the hilarious sight of a certain ice block curled up in a ball on the floor. Sure enough Erza and Lucy would be knocking at the door in a few minutes, and he really didn't want to get knocked out when Erza realized that he wasn't prepared to leave. He figured he'd be nice and let the bastard sleep for a couple of extra minutes while he packed up his things.

Erza could wake him up.

True to his assumptions, Erza was at the door mere seconds before he was done packing.

"Oh, Natsu. I didn't think you'd be awake. I was worried I'd have to wake you guys up." Her voice took on a tone of surprise. Natsu usually wasn't the punctual member of the group.

Natsu laughed nervously "Yeah, me too. Oh, you still have to wake up Gray, though."

At the moment Natsu's brain was telling him that last nights kiss wasn't enough revenge for the bastard stealing his futon, and that Erza's fist could take care of it.

"Oh, right. I'll go get him. You can meet us down in the lobby." Erza turned to leave the room when Natsu stopped her.

"No need, he's right here." Natsu pointed to the corner where Gray laid.

This was going too be good.

Erza poked her head around the corner and spotted Gray. Her face contorted into something that was not quite anger, but clearly more annoyed than anything. She made her way over to Gray and stood there for a moment, hovering over him as if contemplating how she would unleash her wrath on the poor innocent boy in front of her.

Kneeling down next to him, she shook him a few times.

"Gray, its time to get up."

For a couple of seconds it looked like the bastard was going to wake up, but then his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth turned into a scowl as he murmured something about lettuce and then turned away from Erza.

Natsu had to try his hardest not to laugh. Lettuce? Really?

Erza's eye twiched as she tried to keep her calm. Today was going to be a good day. She was not going to get angry. She shook Gray again, and told him to wake up. This time her voice was more stern with an underlying tone of anger.

Natsu smirked. She was so close to snapping. Just a _little_ bit more.

Gray was annoyed. He hardly got any sleep last night because of that stupid flamebrain, and now he has the gull to try and wake him up? No, he wasn't having any of that.

Erza only shook Gray once this time, and with that he mumbled something much more clear.

"Screw off" He growled as he turned over, cracked open his eyelid, and was met with a sight much more frightening than he initially thought. Before he could apologize, Erza's fist met his head with a loud thud.

Toppling over, he repressed the large amount of profanities that were attempting to escape his lips. He didn't want another goose egg on top of his goose egg. After the pain ebbed down into a dull throb he reopened his eyes and noticed that Erza had stormed out of the room.

The next thing he saw pissed him off.

Natsu. The asshole was on the ground, _laughing_. This was all his fault, and he was _laughing._

This bastard was going to pay.

Not now, though. Gray was tired, and he had a headache now. _Later_. That would give him time to think of some payback. One things for sure, whatever he thought up would leave the flamebrain in tears.

The walk to the train station was met with an awkward silence.

Ezra's good mood was shot, while Natsu's good mood was too consistent in Grays opinion.

_Not for long._

Lucy was the one to break the silence, asking Gray why he looked so terrible. With that, Gray saw his first window of opportunity to ruin the flamebrains day. He could just tell Lucy he didn't sleep well, which was partially the truth, but he had something better in mind.

Fighting back a smirk, he spoke the honest to god truth.

"Natsu kissed me last night, I was so creeped out. I hardly got any sleep because of it." Gray shot a glare in Natsu's direction, satisfied with the shocked look plastered on the idiots face he turned on his heels and slowly walked ahead of the group, leaving Natsu to his torture.

Lucy was a red stuttering mess, while Erza patted Natsu on the shoulder and congradulated him. He spent the rest of the walk to the train station trying to convince the girls that he wasn't in love with the ice bastard, and that he was just trying to get his futon back. He realized just how retarded that sounded but he wasn't going to just accept the fact that his friends now thought he liked Gray. Eventually the conversation ended with a patronizing 'we believe you'. It was clear that they didn't believe his story, though. Pretty soon all of Magnolia was going to think he had a thing for Gray.

He facepalmed. He didn't think that the bastard would actually mention the kiss to anyone, so he wasn't expecting it to backfire like this.

Damn ice bastard is going to regret mentioning anything.

* * *

**AN: Oh god, I really don't know about this. As you can probably tell, writing isn't my expertise. I don't know the first thing one should know about writing. This is mainly just for my entertainment. I wrote half of this on my cellphone when my laptop was being a bitch two months ago. I'll most likely continue it sooner or later. The problem is, this story is lacking any real plot. I have no idea where to go from here. So if you guys enjoyed this and have any plot suggestions, let me know in the reviews! You give me plot, I give you story. Deal? Deal. Thanks for reading, and I'll be checking everyday for your lovely plot suggestions :]. -Update: I added 1000+ words to this chapter because it was painfully short.**

**-CyXy.**


End file.
